Networked computing devices are typically configured to communicate with other devices to obtain or provide information and/or services. Typically, a client application may run on a local device and request information or a service from another device, such as a server. In some cases, the server may provide a notification indicating that information may be available for the local device from the server. For example, email notification daemons may be employed to asynchronously notify a mail client running on the local device of the arrival of email that may be subsequently retrieved from a mail server.
More recently, mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, pagers, mobile personal data assistants (PDAs), or other wireless and handheld devices, have employed messaging technologies such as Multi-media Messaging Service (MMS), Short Messaging Service (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM), and the like, to request and receive information or services over a network. Such messaging technologies may also be used to provide an alert regarding an occurrence of an event.
Messages are often employed to communicate notifications to mobile devices. However, it can be expensive to communicate large numbers of messages to mobile devices in part because each message may be separately charged to a data provider. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.